


¿Eso soy para ti?

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fall in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Bruce y Clark están a punto de casarse, de repente, ya no están comprometidos.Mientras tanto, Batman y Superman se hacen buenos amigos.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de DC.

—¿Así que esto soy para ti? — La pregunta salió amortajada en una voz que amenazaba con convertirse en llanto. Sus labios temblaban, negándose a dejar salir una palabra dignamente pronunciada — ¿Solo esto? 

Bruce lo miraba fijamente, las pupilas azules que aquella mañana lo habían mirado con una sonrisa, ahora le regalaban un vistazo al vacío. No había querido siquiera darle el paso a su despacho, Clark no necesitaba ese tipo de permisos. Clark podía hacer lo quisiera, y reclamarle era una de ellas. 

—¿No dices nada? — No respondió a la pregunta. No tenía nada que decir, sí ¡Joder! Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no tenía ninguna excusa a su favor, no tenía nada que decir al respecto— Yo… Fui un idiota — Se llevó una mano a la cara, Bruce lo miró. Clark solo hacía ese gesto cuando estaba desesperado, había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien, justo ahora hubiera preferido no hacerlo — ¡Confíe en ti! Hice oídos sordos a todo… Porque decidí que tu palabra valía más que cualquier otra cosa. 

Sus manos revolotean inquietas. Hubiera jurado que el roce del anillo de plata le había cortado un dedo, pero él era Clark, cosas como aquellas no le hacían daño. Lanzó con furia el anillo de compromiso en su cara. Ni siquiera lo miró, solo dio media vuelta por el mismo camino por donde había entrado. 

El crujido del pomo seguido de un estruendo lo hizo parpadear. El anillo dejó de girar y se quedó quieto en un sonido sordo. La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Cayó en su silla en un movimiento triste y apesadumbrado. Había perdido a Clark, lo había perdido todo. 

Hace cinco años un Bruce Wayne, supuestamente borracho, caminaba en medio de sus invitados, sosteniendo con gracia despreocupada una copa de champagne en su mano que de vez en cuando removía hacia algún comensal en forma de saludo. Casi no podía dar ni medio paso cuando algún amigo lo paraba para hablar sobre cosas aburridas que no venían al caso. Hizo como si escuchara, como si interesara, como que si aquello fuera de su gusto, sonrió como el Playboy que era y dedicó sus halagos más impertinentes. 

— Señor Wayne, una pregunta para el Daily Planet — Lois se acercó con una grabadora al pequeño círculo que no tardó en desintegrarse. Clark luchaba por encender la nueva cámara,tecnología de esas cosas no eran su fuerte.

—¿Desde cuándo se fabrican reporteros tan guapos? —Bruce alzó una ceja mientras miraba detrás del hombro de la chica. Ella alzó una ceja de regreso y le dio un codazo a Clark que de inmediato levantó su vista. Los ojos azules que gritaban granjero de Kansas se chocaron con los azules del príncipe de Gotham. 

La cámara se resbaló de sus manos y su cuerpo se quedó tan rígido como la primera vez que había visto con sus rayos x hacia todos lados sin querer. Pensó que algún saludo había salido de su boca, pero la verdad era que se había quedado inmóvil mirando al otro. 

— Al parecer también adorables — La copa de champagne se removió en su dirección y luego estaban siendo rozados por los labios de Bruce. 

—Lo siento, primer día… Pero díganos Sr. Wayne ¿Cuál es el objetivo social de esta nueva campaña que implica los…? — Louis movía sus labios, Bruce estaba concentrado en perderse en los ojos azules del nuevo reportero, Clark, aprovechando de sus habilidades extras, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los latidos de Bruce que se le provocaron agradables — Clark.. ¡Clark! —La mano de la mujer frente a él lo hizo volver a tierra —Al menos si el Sr. Wayne no contesta mi pregunta hazle una foto. 

—Ah, sí… La cámara… —Bruce miró al suelo donde la cámara había pasado a mejor vida.

—Parece que hoy no podrá ser— Dijo Bruce con un falso tono de decepción en su voz— Es una pena, no todos los días puedes ser fotografiado por alguien tan guapo —Louis echaba humo y Clark no acaba de reaccionar. La sonrisa burlona de Bruce lo terminó por sacar de su mundo real. Era hermoso. 

Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le dio una tarjeta y una promesa de que le daría una entrevista más privada, por los inconvenientes. Él sabía hacerse responsable de las pérdidas en su fiesta. Sea alejó, dejando a los reporteros discutiendo, al menos Lois, Clark se había perdido entre sus propios pensamientos. 

—¿Qué tanto miras a ese reportero? — Dick se había acercado en algún momento por detrás y se había agarrado de su brazo. El niño de diez años era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien. 

—¿Qué tanto has hecho para llevar la corbata tan desarreglada? Alfred se enojará… — El niño más pequeño hizo una mueca mirándose a sí mismo para ver su desastre, luego miró hacia Bruce con un puchero, no era del todo divertido. 

— Has evadido mi pregunta— Dijo, con un tono de superioridad, lo había aprendido del mejor. 

—Has deshecho la corbata que te puse.

—No puedes responderme con mis mismas frases. 

—Puedo. Lo hago. 

—¡Bruce! —El mayor le revolvió el cabello riéndose de su puchero, no sé le pasó por alto la mirada penetrante del reportero al otro lado de la habitación. 

Lunes por la mañana, después de una fiesta de Brucie y una buena noche patrullando las calles de Gotham, Bruce caía casi desmayado en una gran cama dispuesto a dormir hasta el siguiente ocaso. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la almohada hundirse bajo su peso. El sonido chillón del timbre retumbó en sus oídos y de una manera infantil se tapó con el cojín. 

Lois de había puesto enferma justo al siguiente dia. Perry le había gritado sobre No perder bajo ninguna circunstancia una entrevista privada con el Señor Wayne. Nunca. Jamás. Ni pensarlo. Suspiró. Allí estaba, Clark Kent, reportero del Daily Planet, tocando a la mañana siguiente en Wayne Manor. Se acomodó las gafas mientras suspiraba, una parte de sí mismo le decía que era una mala idea entrar, por otro lado, tenía una insana curiosidad por poder tener una charla con el supuesto Bruce Wayne. 

—Buenos días Sr. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — El tono inglés del hombre frente a él, que había abierto la puerta, hizo que frunciera el ceño ¡Un mayordomo! Nunca había visto uno, solo en las películas, era casi una realidad impensable. 

—Uh, yo.. Buscaba al Sr. Wayne, dijo que nos daría una entrevista—Vio al hombre que le devolvía la mirada esperando más— Soy Clark Kent, del Daily Planet — Sacó una pequeña tarjeta para confirmar su teoría. Alfred levantó una ceja mirando las cosas y dejó pasar amablemente al hombre. 

—Si es tan amable —Lo guió hacia un amplio despacho, donde no pudo evitar mirar todo con total asombro— Espere un momento, por favor, le avisaré al amo Bruce que tiene visitas. 

—Oh, Claro, gracias.

Definitivamente Iba a matar a quien fuese que hubiera interrumpido su sueño. Debía guardar la calma ¡Era Bruce! Bruce no había estado toda la noche patrullando, no estaba adolorido, no estaba nada. Escuchó un par de risas desde antes de entrar a la sala de invitados ¡Cómo no! Dick ya se habría colado para averiguar quien había llegado ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no hiciera eso? ¡Niños!, al menos el invitado desconocido tendría que ser alguien bueno, porque Dick no solía ser tan amigable. 

—¡Eso es increíble, Sr. Kent! Yo también quiero jugar en un equipo tan increíble —La conversación se interrumpió ante la figura del dueño de la casa. Bruce sonrió al ver al reportero de la otra noche, las dos sonrisas de regreso le hicieron quitar su dolor de cabeza. 

—¿Qué equipo tan increíble es ese?— Preguntó, uniéndose furtivamente a la conversación.   
con una sonrisa

—Oh, Solo hablaba de cuando estuve en el equipo de fútbol en la secundaria — Respondió Clark, restando importancia al asunto. 

—¡El Sr.Kent es increíble Bruce! Jugó en el equipo de Smallville y en Metrópolis ¡Yo también quiero jugar! 

—Creo que luego habrá tiempo de ese tipo de conversas. Ahora, amo Richard, debería dejar al amo Bruce y al amo Clark conversar— Se escuchó a Alfred por detrás, haciendo señas no tan disimuladas al chico para que saliera. 

—Oh, solo Clark, por favor —Dijo Clark, sin pasar por alto el nombre tan peculiar que le había puesto el mayordomo. 

Alfred alzó una ceja, pero se retiró sin decir nada, Bruce sonrió, por supuesto que no, Alfred nunca diría algo así como Solo Clark. Una vez solos, Bruce lo había invitado a sentarse en el sillón de cuero que estaba frente a su escritorio. Sentado frente a él, pudo observar los detalles de dios griego que tenía el príncipe de Gotham. Ahora, simplemente, su cabeza intentaba concentrarse en no ser un idiota. 

La entrevista empezó, ni siquiera supo cómo pudo verbalizar todas las preguntas que tenía, quizá era el hecho de que no quería parecer un idiota frente Bruce, quizá era la sensación de que si lo arruinaba Perry y Lois lo matarían, sea cual sea la razón, estaba saliendo victorioso de ello. Una foto, una sonrisa y se veía guardando su cámara para regresar a Metrópolis y escribir ese necesitado artículo. 

—Entonces, Clark ¿Te apetecería quedar de nuevo? —El susodicho casi se atraganta con su propio aire al escuchar la pregunta.

—Un artículo sobre usted nunca viene mal— Bruce dejó escapar una risita. Clark lo miró desconcertado. 

—Si quieres llamarlo ‘entrevista’, por mi no hay problema— Había escuchado mucho sobre Bruce, sobre sus conquistas, sobre su fama de playboy, pero nunca había escuchado que tuviera cierto predilecto por regalar entrevistas. 

—Supongo que… — Cortó sus palabras al sentir que el otro se acercaba y colocaba una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camiseta. Un guiño. Su corazón sonaba tranquilo, como que si aquello fuera un movimiento que estuviera acostumbrado a realizar. Si Bruce pudiera escuchar el suyo, habría pensado que se trataba de un caballo desbocado.

—Llámame, un reportero como usted nunca viene mal.

Superman sobrevolaba Metrópolis mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en aquella vez en que lo conoció ¡Se iban a casar! Maldita sea. Todos lo sabían, todo estaba preparado, una semana… Una semana para haber cometido el más grande error de su vida. Se detuvo por ahí, en algún edificio lo suficientemente alto. Cinco años tirados a la basura ¡Bruce! ¡Joder con Bruce! Dio un golpe al alféizar que se rompió bajo su fuerza. Maldijo por lo bajo. El edificio no tenía la culpa de su frustración. 

Para entonces La Liga de la Justicia comenzaba a formarse. Un puñado de hombres que creía en algo más que la devastación y el sufrimiento. Un puñado de seres vivos con esperanza de que un mundo mejor podía ser posible. Al menos ahora tenía eso, ahora que ya no le quedaba nada. Ir allí a la Atalaya y fingir que estaba bien, que sus sentimientos como Clark no estaban afectando su trabajo, eso sería un buen remedio a su problemas. 

—Entonces ¿Quizá Batman es en realidad un vampiro chupasangre? —Flash se había ganado un merecido codazo de Linterna Verde. Superman negó con la cabeza, no era adepto a sus chistes, pero debía admitir que en ese momento los necesitaba.

—No digas nada, a lo mejor nos está vigilando— Batman era un misterio, desde el año pasado en que se habían conocido, había sido todo un misterio. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su identidad y el súper hombre no estuvo más de acuerdo. Él también quería mantener a su otro yo y a los suyos fuera de eso.

—Yo creo que en realidad solo es alguien con una pasión por el bien— Respondió Clark, el hombre vestido de murciélago era alguien admirable, era bueno, debajo de aquella máscara de supuesto odio y dureza, tendría que haber algo más noble, no todo el mundo decidía en un punto de su vida dedicarse a ayudar a los demás. 

—Superman siempre viendo el lado bueno de las personas…

Iba a decir algo más, pero los pasos de Diana y el hombre tema de su conversación se escucharon por el pasillo. Las dos figuras no tardaron en entrar. Diana le sonrió a todos, Batman, el simplemente se comportó como él mismo. 

Empezó a hablar, dando un montón de datos sobre la nueva misión que tenían, pronto, estaban en el lugar, haciendo su trabajo, llevando esperanza al mundo, limpiando la humanidad de sus errores, demostrando que no todo era malo, que había algo por lo que luchar. 

—¡Superman! ¡A tu derecha!— El hombre de acero esquivó una gran pedazo de concreto que se dirigía hacia él. Miró a Batman arriba del edificio cuando voló más alto, podía sentir su mirada furiosa desde esa distancia— ¡Concéntrate!— Fue lo único que le escuchó decir para luego ver como daba la vuelta y se alejaba. 

Miró el trabajo terminado. La policía, la gente, los gritos de victoria. No escuchaba nada, ahora su cabeza se había sumido solo en Bruce ¿Y si Bruce estaba en peligro? Ya no podría salvarlo, al menos no como Clark, no podría estar allí las veinticuatro horas para él. Se lo iba a decir, la noche antes de casarse, le iba a confesar a su futuro esposo que era Superman, pero no pudo ser, al parecer así había sido mejor. 

—¡Hey, Sup! ¿Estas bien? —Flash le codeó, haciéndolo regresar a tierra, sintiendo de nuevo el ruido y la estridente conmoción de todos a su alrededor. Miró a su alrededor, Batman había desaparecido. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. 

Dick giraba en la silla de la Batcueva, había visto toda la pelea por las cámaras de seguridad. La Liga de la Justicia parecía divertida, sobre todo Superman, le encantaba Superman, pero obviamente nunca le diría eso a Bruce. 

—¿Aún no te has ido a la cama? —Dick le miró, luego a su traje de Robin. 

—Pero Bruce, es como media noche apenas —Saltó del asiento para dar una innecesaria vuelta— ¡Es hora de patrullar! Lo prometiste, dijiste que podía acompañarte si hacía todos mis deberes y los hice. Pregúntale a Alfred— Solo recibió una palmadita por parte del mayor— Por cierto, Bruce ¿Está Clark bien? Lo llamé muchas veces pero no contestó, ¿Es por la boda? ¿Estará nervioso? ¿Crees que él cree en eso de no ver al novio antes de casarse? 

Bruce se detuvo. Nadie lo sabía, nadie había escuchado esa discusión, pero de alguna manera tendría que decirle a sus invitados que ya no habría boda, que no habría fiesta, que Clark ya no quería volver a verlo. Tenía que decirle a Dick que ya no habría más Clark en casa, ni noches de cine, ni abrazos familiares como los llamaba él, ni otro padre, ni felicidad para él. 

—Seguro es alguna costumbre rara de granjeros, entiéndelo— Lo dijo con ese tono de ironía. Dick rió. No era justo, ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a su hijo de nuevo cuando se diera cuenta que todo era su culpa?

—Yo también estoy emocionado y ni siquiera soy quien me caso. Y a todo esto ¿Le dijiste finalmente que eres Batman? No puedes casarte y no decirle, Bruce, no puedes mentirle a Clark. 

No, no podía, pero había mentido. Peor, lo había engañado, lo había traicionado. 

Clark tecleaba lentamente en su computadora, suspiraba, oprimía delet y regresaba a escribir otra línea que no vería la luz. Lois se acercó por detrás, mirándolo raro. 

—¿Nervioso, Smallville?—Clark se sobresaltó, miró a su amiga con una sonrisa fingida— ¿La boda no te deja pensar?— Preguntó divertida, Clark cerró los ojos. Habría que anunciar a todos, incluyendo los medios, que la boda no se haría. 

—En cierta parte —Miró a la computadora, tan solo había escrito mal el título de la nota — No pasa nada, pasará — Ella le sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas. Los nervios ¡Los nervios! El teléfono sonó, La Liga, ahora esa era su mayor prioridad. 

Superman había destrozado una roca antes de que cayera sobre Batman. El hombre ni siquiera le dio las gracias, sino que saltó para seguir con su trabajo. El hombre de acero negó con la cabeza, su cabezonería le recordaba levemente a alguien. 

—¿Alguien me quiere decir de dónde salen estos animales? Ayer eran los mismos, hoy son los mismos ¡Pero de dónde salen! —Flash se quejó por el comunicador. Ahora aquellas bestias se hacían un montón de barro y lodo en el suelo. 

—He investigado las muestras, nada que sea conocido por el hombre — Batman apareció de repente a su lado, mirando también el charco de lodo —Esto no es algo de este planeta. 

Bruce entró a la mansión, Dick estaba pegado al teléfono aún con su uniforme puesto, cuando lo vio le miró con algo de pena, colgando de nuevo el aparato y agarrando la mochila que estaba en el suelo. 

—Clark no contestó ¿Has hablado con él? ¿La costumbre también excluye a la familia del novio? —El puchero de su hijo le hizo replantearse muchas cosas. 

—Estoy seguro de que tiene algo de trabajo — Un asentimiento a medias le respondió, para luego verlo desaparecer por el pasillo. 

Muchas cosas se había replanteado: Su doble vida, sus verdaderos sentimientos, las decisiones a largo plazo. Clark había sido una de sus dos mejores decisiones ¿Por qué engañarlo entonces? ¿Tanto valía la pena aquel caso? Ni siquiera era eso. Haberse convertido en Batman implicaba muchas cosas, enemigos, gente que quería hacer daño a su familia, a penas y sentía que podía proteger a Dick. Era egoísta, se había arrepentido de querer que Clark formara parte de esto, merecía algo mejor, una buena vida, al igual que Dick. Una familia, algo feliz, algo que él no podía darle. No podía inmiscuirse en eso. 

El investigador fue barato, aquella chica y su actuación fue barato, mandarle fotos a Clark de él siéndole infiel no fue tan costoso como las consecuencias. No podía arrastrar a Clark allí, ya lo había hecho con Dick, no tenía derecho a llevarse todo lo puro hacia la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

El teléfono sonó un par de veces. Bruce Wayne miró la pantalla del aparato encenderse pero lo ignoró, siguió con sus papeles como que si en realidad les estuviera prestando atención. La madera del escritorio vibró nuevamente y sin querer, hizo una línea discontinua donde debería ir una fecha. Suspiró. Aquella era ya la vigésimo cuarta llamada de Clark. 

Esta vez fue él quien le dio al botón de llamada, puso el altavoz, se recostó en la silla y juntó sus manos bajó su mentón, esperando.

—¿Bruce? 

—¿Qué pasa? —Clark quería reclamar, ¿Por qué no había contestado? ¿Qué era más importante que él? Guardó silencio, ya no tenía esos derechos. 

—Tenemos que hablar. Hay que decirles a todos que no… —Escuchó la voz entrecortada al otro lado del teléfono, algo discontinuo se escuchó, como cuando se resopla en la cocina y la comunicación se distorsiona. 

—Ya sé —El silencio volvió, Bruce se movió incómodo en su silla— Dick ha preguntado por ti… Cree que es alguna especie de costumbre extraña no hablarse —Casi que podía escuchar la tensión de Clark. Su Dick, el pequeño Dick, el que había sido también su hijo todos esos años y de pronto, nada. No había sido capaz de contestar sus llamadas y explicarle eso ¿Qué debía decirle? Le rompería el corazón y era algo de lo que no quería hacerse responsable. 

—Lo llamaré. Deberíamos hablar con él. Yo… ¿Aún así puedo seguir viéndolo? —Preguntó despacio, al fin de cuentas, para el Dick era su familia. Bruce miró el teléfono. 

—Supongo que podríamos almorzar mañana— Ignoró su pregunta, porque era algo que no sabía ni quería contestar. 

—Claro, no tengo problema con eso — Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, solo se escuchaba la respiración a través de la bocina — ¿A la una? 

—Me parece bien —El pitido del teléfono sonó por un par de minutos hasta que Bruce decidió reaccionar y colgar también. Ni siquiera el Joker le había puesto en una situación tan difícil. 

Batman tecleaba a una velocidad alucinante, salían y se cerraban pequeñas ventanas con códigos que, en toda su vida, Superman pensaría en descifrar. 

—¿Piensas quedarte allí mirándome todo el día? —Preguntó el hombre, girando levemente para ver la cara de consternación de Superman. 

—Lo siento, no quería molestar —Superman se disculpó, poniendo sus manos al frente, en un pequeño gesto defensivo. Batman le devolvió una fría mirada, ese movimiento, esa actitud le recordaba a Clark, a su Clark, que ya nunca más sería suyo. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, esta vez sin mirarlo. La verdad es que el hombre le caía bastante bien, no era entrometido, aunque demasiado amigable, pero era confiable. Además, era como ese pegamento molesto que mantenía unidos a todos. 

—Nada, en realidad nada —Clark no tenía nada, Superman no tenía nada, solo le quedaba estar allí, viendo la infinidad del universo, que bien podría ser en ese momento Batman tecleando como loco. 

—¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer? —Preguntó el hombre murciélago, casi que en un gruñido. 

—Nop —Podría estar con Bruce o Dick, pero aquello ya no iba a ser parte de su vida nunca más.Dio una vuelta, incómodo, en busca de algo. Solo escuchó al otro resoplar. Mala idea, molestar al hombre murciélago era una mala idea. 

Iba a decir algo, pero la alarma sonó, de nuevo, los mismos monstruos atacando la ciudad y dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Más lucha, golpes, enfrentamientos entre el bien y el mal, más muestras, del mismo barro viscoso y ninguna pista a la que aferrarse para descubrir lo que había detrás.

—¿Entonces Clark almorzará con nosotros? ¿No arruina eso su costumbre? —Bruce había avisado a su pequeño pupilo sobre el almuerzo.Dick caminaba apresurado tras Bruce. El hombre no decía mucho, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicarle algo así a Dick ¿Qué se supone que tenía Clark en mente para salir de esa situación? Estaba claro que no le diría lo de las fotos o la chica. Esperaba, sinceramente, que Clark tuviera algo, porque él, a pesar de los muchos planes que solía tener en mente, para aquella situación no tenía ninguno. 

La chillona voz de Dick sonó por el pequeño restaurante, seguido de un abrazo que Clark no tardó en responder. 

—Creí que no podríamos vernos hasta la boda— Dijo, mirando a Clark, que se acomodó las gafas en un gesto nervioso, mirando a Bruce y luego a Dick. 

—Lo siento, he tenido… eh, mucho trabajo —No quería mirar a Bruce, pero este lo apuñalaba con su mirada. Se supone que debía ser al revés ¿Por qué? No era él quien había dañado su relación, no era él quien estaba rompiendo todo. 

Dick miraba a ambos, no se habían saludado cariñosamente, ni dicho nada, simplemente se sentaron frente a frente, en una especie de incomodidad, como si no supieran qué decir. Lo achacó a la boda, seguro era otra costumbre y a él le gustaba respetar eso, Bruce decía que había que entender a Clark. 

El más pequeño miraba su plato, miraba a los mayores y de regreso a lo suyo. Ellos solo se miraban, dejando que Dick hablara sobre un montón de cosas aleatorias y diciendo comentarios extraños entre bocado y bocado. 

—¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir así? —Finalmente habló Bruce. Había dejado su comida a un lado en un suspiro pesado y cansado. Los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa giraron a verlo — Dick, Clark y yo ya no nos vamos a casar —Miró directamente a los ojos de Clark, porque era incapaz de ver los ojos rotos de su hijo ante la noticia, Clark lo miró con impaciencia, luego lo vio mirar a Dick, que de seguro, ya hacía un puchero. 

— ¿Es otra costumbre extraña? —Preguntó inocentemente el niño, esperando que Bruce estuviera jugando con él —¿Hacer bromas? Digo...

Ante el silencio miró a Clark, lo quería y apreciaba demasiado, podría decirse que lo consideraba casi su tercer padre, estaba su padre John, Bruce y luego Clark. Siempre había sentido que Bruce se había vuelto más feliz con él, que eran como una especie de familia chiquitita pegada a trocitos. 

—No, Dick —Esta vez miró al niño. Clark no decía nada, quizá porque sentía que no era su conversa, quizá es que no sabía qué decir —Clark y yo nos vamos a separar —En efecto, allí estaba el pequeño puchero, los ojos medio vidriosos y el silencio que buscaba respuestas. 

—Lo siento, Dick —Clark bajó la mirada, por un momento pensó que él también haría un puchero —Pero, está bien, podemos seguir viéndonos y…

—No —La negación de Bruce y hizo que ambos se giraran en su dirección —No quiero que te acerques más a nosotros. 

Lo miró con frialdad, más que como Bruce, como aquellas miradas que lanzaba Batman. Lo había pensado, meditado, dado vueltas, reflexionado, pensado pros y contras a la situación. Sí Clark estaba lejos, más seguro estaría, más podría concentrarse en proteger a Dick, arrastraría a menos personas a su desgraciada vida. 

—Pero… Bruce… 

Ni siquiera supo de quién había sido la queja, Clark, Dick, no importaba. Que lo odiarán no significaba nada si podía mantener todo bajo control. Estaría bien, Dick estaría bien, se acostumbrará como a todo y Clark del mismo modo. Bruce, Batman, los protegería, aunque tuviera que hacer que lo odiarán, no dejaría que se hundieran con él. 

Había resultado emocionalmente violento. Clark había intentado entender porqué ya no podría ver a Dick, casi había discutido, de no ser por que estaban en un lugar público y la gente empezaba a mirarlos. Había jalado a su hijo con él, fuera del lugar. Ahora Dick no le hablaba, lo había escuchado sollozar y quiso consolarlo pero el niño se lo impidió. Mejor sería dejarlo solo, tendría que hablarle, de una forma u otra, lo superaría. 

Los labios de Batman se movían de forma grácil, formando un montón de sonidos con sentido, encadenados en perfectas frases. Sin embargo, Superman no lo escuchaba, sabía que tenía que atender a ello, pero no podía. En su lugar, las palabras de Bruce en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez, aquel no rotundo que le había destrozado la vida, aquello que causó la cara decepcionada del pequeño Dick, su pequeño Dick ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? El niño no tenía la culpa, las cosas que pasaran no tenían por qué ir tan lejos. Pero Dick no era su hijo, no ante la ley y él no podía simplemente transgredir sus decisiones como padre del menor. 

—¡Superman! —Sus pupilas se clavaron en el rostro airado de Batman, los demás lo miraban confundidos, Superman no prestando atención ¿Es eso posible? — Si tienes algún problema puedes levantarte y solucionarlo. Estás aquí entero o no estás, no me sirve que solo estés de cuerpo presente. 

—Lo siento —Se disculpó. Batman lo miró enfadado, ya había escuchado suficientes lo siento esa semana. 

— Un Lo siento no soluciona esto —Todos lo miraron, miraron a Superman, que había levantado de nuevo la vista —¿Estás o no? No quiero a nadie con distracciones— Asintió avergonzado. Tenía que centrarse, Superman era lo único que le quedaba y tenía que hacerlo bien. 

Superman era la única forma que le quedaba para proteger a aquellos que quería. 

Es gracioso pensar que tenía varios tipos de visión pero que es demasiado ciego para algunas cosas. Batman miraba tras sus binoculares hacia un supuesto indicio de sus "monstruos" mientras Superman cuidaba sus espaldas. No hablaban, sin embargo, el silencio no era incómodo, era más bien agradable, como cuando dos amigos de toda la vida se sentaban en silencio a disfrutar de un helado, sin palabras de por medio, solo la sensación de seguridad y compañía. 

—He dicho que no —Soltó de repente el hombre murciélago. Superman giró en su dirección, confundido. 

—¿Perdona? 

—No era contigo —Respondió en un todo seco el otro. El hombre de acero lo miró con una ceja alzada ¿Acaso el otro hablaba solo? ¿O él escuchaba dé mas? 

—Creí haber… 

—Sí, hablé. No contigo —Lo miró por un momento, luego seguía mirando tras los cristales— Mi ayudante, es todo. Últimamente hace lo que quiere —Dijo por alguna razón. Quería sacarlo de sí, quejarse con alguien. Dick se había vuelto contra él, no había sido fácil después de la cena con Clark, no había sido fácil avisar a todos de la cancelación de la boda. El periódico era un grano en el trasero. 

—Ah, supongo… ¿Robin, no? 

—Sí. 

—Los adolescentes… —Sabía de Robin, era un adolescente, lo había visto un par de veces, que nunca hablado con él. Pensó en Dick, suponía que tenía una edad cercana ¿Cómo la estaría pasando ahora? Seguro estaba en alguna cena estirada con Bruce, haciendo chistes—… Pueden ser complicados. 

—¿En serio? —Sintió aquel toque de ironía y se le antojó gracioso. Batman podría ser más que un témpano de hielo. 

—¿Sí? Yo tengo… Tenía… Bueno —Pensó un momento ¿Acaso le interesaba o era bueno que supiera sobre su vida privada? — Nada, solo sé que pueden ser complicados. 

— Supongo. 

—Solo decía —Suspiró ¿Por qué sería que era tan difícil hablar con el hombre? — ¿Sabes? No escucho nada desde aquí. Creo que no pasará nada esta noche. 

Batman le miró por un segundo y luego volvió a lo suyo. Sí pasaba algo o no, igual, no había nada que hacer en casa, más que enfrentarse al enfurruñado Dick y al silencio y mirada de decepción de Alfred. 

Superman lo miraba, escuchó su corazón latir por un momento rápido y luego calmarse. Sus latidos eran tranquilizadores, era extraño, sentía como si ya antes los hubiera escuchado, como si fueran familiares. Le hacían sentir, solo por un momento, tranquilo y feliz. 

—¿Qué es divertido? —Su mente regresó a la realidad, mirando la cara seria de Batman o lo que se podía de ella. La pregunta le hizo caer en cuenta que estaba sonriendo como idiota. 

—Nada… Es que… — ¿Qué diría? ¿Que estaba escuchando su corazón? ¿Que se le hacían familiares? ¿Que por un momento se sintió en paz? —Nada… Solo… — Casi estaba seguro que debajo de aquella máscara Batman lo miraba confundido, solo sus ojos, aquellos azules ojos que emanaban furia —Yo… —Quería llorar ¡Oh, Bruce! Su amado Bruce ¿Por qué? —No sé —Dejó de flotar por un momento, demasiado cerca de Batman, demasiado confundido con sus propios pensamientos. 

Lo besó. 

Corto. 

Pero lo besó. 

—¡Lo siento! Yo no —Voló lejos, a una velocidad que Flash envidiaría. 

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era idiota? ¡Genial! Ahora tendría a Batman de enemigo y lo vería como algo raro ¿Estaba traicionando a Bruce? Bueno, él había empezado, pero ¡No! idiota. No sabía separar a Clark de Superman y había confundido todo. Se tocó los labios. El sabor, ese dulzor amargo, él la conocía. Él ya la había probado. Pensó en Bruce, su dulce Bruce. 

La primera cita que tuvo con Bruce Wayne fue en un restaurante demasiado caro, ostentoso y extravagante para su gusto. Se pasó los primeros quince minutos evitando que sus gafas resbalara, que el tenedor se cayera o que los fideos a la carbonara se enredaran de la forma perfecta en el cubierto. ¿La cuchara mediana para qué era? Algo debía de saber sobre cubiertos.

—Relájate —La voz calmada y risueña de Bruce lo calmó. Lo miró, viendo cómo bebía sin problema, pero con una finura a la que no llegaría Clark ni en un millón de años, de su copa —Nadie va a comerte… O quién sabe, pero seguro que no será por los cubiertos. 

—Ah… —No supo qué responder a ello. Todo era tan extraño, tan confuso. 

—Clark —Los ojos azules le miraban con dulzura, con cariño. El susodicho suspiró, se atrevió a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran tan suaves, reconfortantes, tranquilos —Relájate —Su voz sonó aterciopelada, la mano ajena acariciando la suya le inspiró más confianza. 

—Lo siento —Había dicho más calmado. 

Habían cenado tranquilos. Y estaba allí, en la puerta del hotel, despidiendo a Bruce, cuando el magnate había dado un paso algo confuso hacia él ¿Quién diría? Aquella noche Bruce se había atrevido a besarlo. Fue rápido, inesperado, corto. Clark lo había mirado algo confuso, el sabor de sus labios había pasado tan efímero que un impulso salvaje le había llevado a querer más del hombre, se había vuelto a acomodar las gafas, sonrió como toda una colegiala enamorada de películas y se inclinó de nuevo y besarlo él, estaba vez un poco más atrevido. 

Clark dio una vuelta en su cama ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora? Batman, Bruce ¡Maldita sea! No tenía nada que ver, Bruce era un idiota y él había sido un idiota con Batman. Besos, los besos no eran buenas cosas. 

Dick se aburrió de esperar a que Batman le dejara salir a patrullar. Se encerró en su cuarto molesto, ahora ya no podía hablar con Clark porque Bruce se lo había prohibido ¿Y por qué? Pues no había explicaciones… Aunque leyó aquel artículo de esa revista en internet, ¿De verdad Bruce lo había engañado? ¡Ah! Quería gritar, no podía ser verdad, las revistas mentían, debía haber otra razón ¡No sé lo iba a creer! Sin embargo, Clark parecía bastante destrozado. Y la boda, ya no tendría más una familia y Bruce seguiría estando de mal humor. 

—¿Bruce? —Preguntó cuando vio al hombre en el marco de su puerta — Creí que vendrías más tarde— Dijo sin mucho ánimo. Quería estar enfadado con su mentor, pero no podía, tenía la sensación de que en el fondo también lo estaba pasando mal con aquella situación. 

—Siento despertarte —Dijo, por lo menos ahora no lo estaba echando. 

—No estaba dormido —Dio vueltas en su cama, enrollándose en la cobija, ¿Y si Bruce estaba sufriendo no estaba él con su comportamiento haciéndole la vida más difícil? —Siento haber dicho cosas feas esta tarde. 

—No importa —Bruce entró en el cuarto. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y revolvió sus cabellos, como cuando estaba enfermo o triste. Bruce parecía triste —Supongo que puedes hablar con Clark y yo estaba exagerando. 

—¿Fue porque le dijiste que eras Batman? —Preguntó. Quizá esa era una razón y él podría ayudar a convencerlo. 

—No —Vio a Bruce pasarse una mano por el cabello, parecía desesperado— Las cosas no funcionan. Y ya está. 

—Pero…

—Dick… Duérmete —Se levantó, apagando la luz, dejando al niño atrás sin querer escuchar todo lo que sabía que tenía por decir. No estaba preparado para ello. Se encaminó a su habitación. 

Se tiró en la cama, intentando alejar a Clark de sus pensamiento, que a todo eso ¿Por qué Superman lo habría besado? Y luego había huído, qué cobarde, aunque hablando de cobardes él se llevaba el premio mayor ¡Qué desastre! Aunque, pensándolo bien podría ayudarse a quitar a Clark de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, suspiró. Sus sábanas aún olían a Clark. 

Y allí estaba, contrario a la fama de Playboy y de acostones de una sola noche que lo precedía, besando los suaves labios de Clark, un mes después de conocerse, de varias citas y de intentos de enamoramiento que estaban finalmente dando sus frutos.Nunca puso tanto empeño en una cita, pero aquel granjero se lo había puesto difícil y no era él alguien que se diera por vencido. Iba a vencerlo, pero parecía que había sido al revés. 

Lo miró por un instante, mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por aquel cuerpo bien trabajado de Clark. Era lindo, era cálido. Mejor que cualquier amante que haya tenido nunca. Las cosas salían mejor de lo que imaginó al principio. 

Estaba encima de Clark, besando su cuello, lamiendo, disfrutando cada centímetro que podía acariciar de piel. Lo escuchó gemir, aquello había sido como música celestial. Lo había mirado con un cariño con el que nunca había mirado a nadie, indigno de él. Lo quería a él y solo a él. 

— ¿Bruce? —Preguntó Clark cuando esté se había quedado mirándolo — ¿Quieres que paremos? —Preguntó consternado, tal vez, había hecho algo mal. 

—No —Bruce se apresuró a responder —Es solo que… Me gustas mucho, Clark —Este pudo escuchar como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, de un pum pum suave y constante a un pum pum aceleraron y nervioso. 

—También me gustas, Bruce. 

Y lo había hecho suyo, en muchas partes de la habitación. En muchas posturas, a diferentes ritmos. Con besos, caricias, abrazos, con paciencia, nervios y rapidez. 

Clark era lo que nunca había tenido en su vida. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Y lo había arruinado con su egoísmo. Era un imbécil.


	3. Chapter 3

Verse de nuevo en la Atalaya no había sido una tarea sencilla. Por un lado Superman estaba lo suficientemente incómodo sin saber si debía disculparse o si quiera debía cruzar palabra con el otro y por otro Batman parecía actuar como que si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, agregando más incertidumbre a los pensamientos del hombre de acero. Sin embargo, siendo sincero con sigo mismos, ambos tenían constantemente en la cabeza el mismo pensamiento desde aquella mañana cuando se vieron: El beso. 

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos? —Todos se habían ido. Solo estaban ellos dos en la sala. Superman lo miró sin entender, un gruñido por parte del murciélago se escuchó— Vernos, digo… Ya que ha pasado lo que ha pasado… — Rompió aquella regla muda que se había creado sobre no hablar del tema, pero Batman era un hombre directo, no había con él lugar para la redundancia ni los infantilismos. 

La pura verdad era que necesitaba urgentemente sacarse a Clark de la cabeza, casi que se estaba volviendo loco. No podía parar de pensar en su ex prometido y quería quitarse el mal rato con alguien, ya decía Alfred que ‘Un clavo no saca a otro clavo’ pero eran situaciones desesperadas. Aunque su intención tampoco era jugar con el otro, quizá si lo intentaba con alguien que estaba en su misma posición las cosas podrían resultar más fácil. 

—Dices  **de** ¿Vernos? ¿Cara a cara? ¿Los otros ‘nosotros’? —Esta vez fue el turno de Batman de mirarlo extraño. Asintió, sin emitir sonido. Sería más fácil, era Superman y no podía negar que tenía figura de pecado, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba lo obvio. 

Si tan solo hiciera caso a esos refranes populares de Dick como: El mundo es un pañuelo, Bruce. Y vaya. 

—El parque central de Metrópolis, a las 17, cerca de la fuente. No tardes— Y desapareció por el tubo Zeta. 

  
  


La mayoría de las veces se hacía el idiota, otras veces lo era y no se daba cuenta (Las consecuencias de ser granjero, como algunas veces le había dicho Bruce), pero otras, era consciente y aún así, decidía serlo, porque, bueno, a veces en la vida tenía que tomar riesgos como Clark ¿De verdad Batman merecía que supiera su identidad secreta? Él también estaba dispuesto a revelarse, suponía que sí, porque creía en las personas, ese era su peor debilidad. Por su parte, Bruce pensaba si estaba tomando decisiones correctas, al fin y al cabo ya conocía al superhombre ¿Qué podía salir mal? Además, si iban a trabajar juntos en eso de salvar el mundo ¿No requería eso cierto traspaso a la confianza? Quizá con alguien que compartiera los mismos secretos y las mismas angustias de transitar por la vida fuera algo fácil. Egoísta. 

Así que allí estaba, parado a un lado de la fuente. Se sentía un severo idiota, seguro que algún paparazzi ya le había tomado alguna foto y sería nota de revista al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, Superman o quien quiera que fuese su otra identidad debería aparecer, él lo sabía. 

Clark caminaba hacia atrás, en una táctica poco inteligente, mirando hacia todos los lados que le eran posibles intentando encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente oscuro como para pensar que era el hombre murciélago. Dio un paso atrás: 

—¡Auch! Lo sien… —Clark se acomodó los gafas. Había chocado.Trago algo de saliva, incómodo— B-bruce… 

—Clark… 

Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Clark pensaba que tenía mucha mala suerte, Bruce por un milisegundo pensó que había sido algo así como el destino tener que encontrarse. Cuestión de buena o mala suerte ¿Quién sabe? 

—¿Qué haces en… Bueno, aquí? —Preguntó el hombre de la ciudad del sol. El príncipe de Gotham calló por un momento. 

—Una cita — Dijo sin más, como que si fuese algo obvio, como que si fuera algo común que se le decía a la persona con la que te ibas a casar y de la que aún estabas enamorado. 

—Ya veo. Yo también tengo una cita —Dijo en un tono algo dolido, como que si sus palabras pudieran causar el mismo malestar que las suyas le habían causado. Se sintió victorioso al sentir el corazón de Bruce acelerarse. Ah, su Bruce. 

—Me alegro por tí —Bruce pensó entonces que en ese momento ya no necesitaba a Superman, que golpearía a quien quiera que fuese el nuevo pretendiente de su exprometido y que se lo llevaría a casa para tomar café con un pastel que hiciera Alfred, pero ya no podía. 

—Y yo por ti 

Un silencio incómodo, Bruce se giró. Ignorándolo. Clark se giró buscando aún indicios de su ‘’cita’’. Ambos se dieron la espalda. 

Bruce sacó su comunicador, benditos fueran, tendría que haberle pedido su número de teléfono. Envió un mensaje. Estúpido Superman, para una vez que le hubiera gustado que lo salvara y no aparecía el muy capullo. 

_ Estoy en la fuente. B _

El comunicador de Clark vibró y por un momento se sintió aliviado, al menos sabía por qué el hombre no había llegado, alguna emergencia. 

_ ¿En la fuente? Yo estoy en la fuente. S _

_ Aquí no hay nadie. B _

_ Pero si estoy aquí ¿Qué llevas puesto? . S _

_ Una camisa negra. B _

_ Qué divertido, porque yo una azúl. S.  _

Bruce escuchó a Clark reír. Se giró ¡Una camisa azú! Clark se giró en ese momento, no necesitaba lentes para distinguir el negro. 

Los dos se miraron aturdidos, en una acción casi que medida ambos miraron a su teléfono. Se volvieron a mirar. 

—¿Bat…?

—Maldita sea, no lo digas. 

Se llevó una mano a la cara. No, no podía ser, eso no estaba pasando, Clark no era Superman y él no era Batman y definitivamente no se había besado con su ex-prometido que había echado de su vida porque temía que estuviera en peligro. Definitivamente la persona que pretendía proteger no era su compañero de armas, no era quien protegía su espalda, no era quien arriesgaba su vida por salvar el mundo. La persona que merecía ser protegida no era quien siempre lo protegía a él. 

—Esto es irónico

—¿Lo de las camisas? Sí, me parto. 

—Que tengas un fetiche con los murciélagos ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? 

—¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste tú? —Devolvió la pregunta Bruce. En ese punto no sabía si estaba molesto, aliviado o feliz. 

—Te lo iba a decir, antes de casarnos, pero tampoco veo que hayas sido muy sincero al respecto —Decía las cosas como pequeñas agujas llenas de veneno. Lo había lastimado por una estupidez — ¿Y porque no lo dijiste tú? Querías que yo lo dijera pero tú ibas a ocultarlo.

—Clark… ¡No! Iba a decírtelo, pero… Yo, me arrepentí ¿Vale? No quería meterte en este mundo. 

—Eso no es… 

——¡Quería protegerte! ¿Está bien? —Sintió de nuevo como el pulso le aumentaba —Alejé a Clark porque creía que podría hacerte daño… Luego pensé que tu otro ‘yo’ o lo que sea podía entender la situación, el sentimiento de querer proteger… Yo, ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando— Clark se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego empezó a reír. 

—Es lo más egoísta, estúpido y bonito que hayas dicho nunca ¿Sabes? —Dio un paso hacia adelante. En ese punto no sabía si estaba molesto o halagado—Pero, si pensabas eso ¿Por qué jugar también con alguien quien consideraba que eras su mejor amigo? 

—No iba a jugar contigo. 

—¿No? Entonces… 

—Creí que… En algún punto pensé que podías entenderlo. No sé —Miró directamente a sus ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese alivio de tener a Clark cerca, se sentía feliz — Me besaste y yo… Pensé que podía hacer algo para no sentirme así. 

—¿Cómo así? —Clark sabía, pero solo quería torturarlo, quería que dejara de esconderse todo, tenía la necesidad de que Bruce fuera más explícito con sus sentimientos. 

—Ya sabes… Te hice daño, y lo siento. Yo de verdad lo siento. No quería, pero pensé que era la única manera que te fueras. Pero todo rebotó porque entonces también me sentía mal… Y no lo soportaba ¿Eso es lo querías que dijiera? 

—Ay, Bruce. Somos los dos muy idiotas —Se Quedaron en silencio por un momento. Escuchó suspirar a Bruce. No sabía que pasaba en aquel momento por su cabeza pero estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba en la suya: No dejaría ir a Bruce por sus sentimientos de inseguridad. Lo atraparía, sería solo suyo, le enseñaría que todo puede construirse con amor y paciencia, que las cosas debían compartirse porque eran una pareja, aunque en ese punto él también debería enmendar sus errores. 

El hecho era que en ese preciso momento se sentía feliz de poder tener a Bruce devuelta y sentía que todo aquello solo había sido un mal entendido para aclarar todas las verdades en su relación. 

—¡Oh, Dios, espera un minuto! ¿Me quieres decir que Dick…? 

—Sí. También eres su héroe favorito aunque nunca me lo diga. Me ganas en todos los ámbitos. 

—Me debes una cita aún. Y otro anillo. Una boda también —Soltó de pronto, cambiando el tema, como no queriendo que la idea se fuera o que luego se arrepintiera y no la dijera. 

—¿Me estás hablando seriamente? — Quizá Clark ahora también quería jugar, porque con todo lo que había hecho las cosas no deberían tener solución. 

—De todas maneras nos íbamos a casar ¿Y lo vamos a intentar de nuevo? Si caímos dos veces en la misma estupidez sin saber que éramos nosotros ¿No significa algo para ti? — Bruce lo miró por un momento, tenía razón, algo debía de significar, pero temía que sus acciones volvieran a lastimarlo. 

—Pero, si..

—¿Si qué? ¿Querías protegerme pero resulta que al final siempre nos hemos protegido? ¿Qué puede pasar, Bruce? Esto no significa que voy a dejar de ser quien soy, ni tú que vayas a dejar de ser quien eres. Es más, creo que así los dos podremos vivir en más libertad, más seguros, nos podremos proteger mejor ¿No crees? —Cogió suavemente sus manos, como solía hacerlo hace un par de semanas atrás. Bruce, su Bruce. Eran tan idiotas, aún así seguía siendo suyo, seguía amándolo, seguía calado cada milímetro de su ser por él. 

El flash de una cámara los hizo girar molestos hacia un lado cortando el momento y haciendo diluir en un mar de pensamientos lo que quería decir. Lo que fuera que quisiera decir, ya se lo diría en privado. Esto iba a ser algo difícil de llevar, al menos para la prensa. 

  
  


Lunes por la mañana, Superman salvaba gatos en los árboles. En la Atalaya se escuchaba el teclear de Batman solo apagado bajo el murmullo de algunas palabras de Diana de vez en cuando. 

—Pareces feliz de nuevo— Aquello parecía una especie de cumplido, así que soltó un gruñó en respuesta —Hace unos días parecías molesto, más de lo habitual. Es bueno saber que regresas a la normalidad. Y… 

— ¡No van a creer esto! —La voz de Flash seguido por los pasos de Hal en el pasillo callaron la conversación — Se anunció de nuevo la boda de Bruce Wayne y aquel reportero. 

—Niños ricos, cancelar y descancelar bodas, son los únicos que se lo pueden permitir. 

—¿Boda? ¿Quién ha dicho boda? —Superman entró al lugar seguido de Detective Marciano. 

—Mira quienes vuelven a casarse —Flash puso la revista en la cara del hombre de acero. Superman sonrió al instante. A pesar de que habían dado una entrevista, allí estaban, aquella foto en el parque desprevenidos mientras se cogían las manos, mirándo como imbéciles al paparazzi y desconcertados de todo lo que estaba pasando:  _ El príncipe de Gotham y el reportero de Metrópolis reconfirman su matrimonio _ . 

Emocionante. 

Casi tanto como decirle a todos cuáles eran sus verdaderas identidades, sin perderse la cara de Flash o de Hal. La sonrisa divertida de Diana o la cara de  _ poker _ de Detective Marciano. Era casi tan emocionante como Flash alardeando de que ahora ellos eran el misterio pero de Batman revelando las identidades de todos, porque bueno, él era así. 

Y el abrazo emocionado de Dick al verlo de nuevo regresar a la mansión, como que si hubiese pasado años sin verlo. La cara de aprobación de Alfred desde una esquina, sus labios que nunca decían nada, pero cuya mirada decía todo lo que se tenía que decir. 

Hasta Bruce parecía emocionado. Todo desde aquel día solo podía ir cuesta arriba. 

  
  


—¿Estás nervioso? —Dick agarraba la mano de Bruce, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. La adrenalina inquietante de los niños, la boda era suya pero era el niño el más inquieto — ¿Cómo crees que se ve Clark? ¿Realmente era necesario eso de no verse todo este tiempo? 

—Sí. Genial. Quizá —Respondió al azar a las preguntas. Estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Y si Clark se arrepentía en el último segundo? ¿Y si esto era una broma muy bien jugada? Se hacía un millar de preguntas mientras acomodaba el moño del traje. El de blanco y Clark de negro, porque Dick había dicho algo así como que Bruce daba luz a la vida de Clark y Clark sacaba lo más oscuro, entiéndase la parte romántica, de Bruce. 

—¿Entonces sí estás nervioso? 

—¡No! 

—Pero has dicho que sí —Bruce lo miró. Suspiró y Dick se burló en su cara —Eso es que sí eres humano Bruce —Y huyó lejos de la habitación. 

  
  


No había nada más hermoso que caminar hacia el altar rodeado de tus amigos, de la familia. La cara de alegría de todos era algo que reconfortaba el corazón, ver al final del pasillo a la persona que era el amor de tu vida, era, simplemente, la mejor sensación de todas. Y ahora sería solo suyo, hasta que la muerte los separe. Nada ni nadie podría separarlos, porque los unían cosas más fuertes que la propia materia. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Bruce de agarrar su mano con delicadeza, no temblaba, pero podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón más veloces que el galopar de un caballo. Con parsimonia colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular. 

_ —Clark, prometo serte fiel y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.  _

A pesar de ser el hombre de acero, estaba allí, con la mano temblorosa, al borde de un ataque de histeria por no poder poner el anillo, mientras intentaba repetir los votos sin equivocarse. Era adorable. La persona que amaba era ahora totalmente suya. Bruce era feliz. 

_ Pueden besarse _ . 

Es gracioso como la marca de unión de algo tan fuerte es algo tan frágil como un beso. Un beso no debería darse a cualquiera, debería prohibirse ir por la vida besando a la gente. 

Un beso es poderoso. 

El ruido de las palmas emocionadas y los víctores no se hicieron esperar. Las rosas cayendo, el arroz, que por alguna razón de alguna tradición les lanzaban. Las risas y las caras de satisfacción de todo. los corazones latiendo todos a diferentes ritmos, emocionados, ninguno triste, todo era parte de un cuadro tan emotivo que ninguna cámara más que la de los ojos humanos podía captar. 

Sintió como Bruce agarraba su mano con fuerza, quizá los nervios, quizá estaba demasiado emocionado, él lo miró con dulzura, como si fuese la cosa más preciada. Y alguien aprovechó para inmortalizar el momento con una foto. 

Las copas chocaban. Las cámaras saltaban con sus flashes de un lado a otro. Barry y Dick habían bebido suficiente refresco. 

El  _ clin  _ de un tenedor contra el frágil cristal de una copa se escuchó por todo el salón, todos callaron, fijando su mirada en la princesa amazonas que dejaba el cubierto sobre la mesa. 

—Propongo un brindis, por nuestros amigos. Para que su unión sea más fuerte que cualquier hermandad del universo, que su amor sea más duradero que la vida del Olimpo, que sea más puro que las aguas que corren por los bosques. 

Todos alzaron sus copas, el tintineo y el  _ chinchin _ no se hicieron esperar. Bruce y Clark chocaron sus copas y se miraron felices. 

—Esta es la mejor boda que puede tener alguien— Dijo Clark, dejando su copa a un lado. 

—¿En dónde todos los adultos se comportan como niños y los novios son idiotas? —Preguntó Bruce, mirando por el salón el desastre que hacían sus amigos, al menos se divertían, eso era lo importante, aquello era lo que los hacía más felices. 

—Vamos Bruce… Me refiero a tener a la gente que le importamos siendo felices por nuestra felicidad. 

—¡Bruce! Barry dice que puede meterse más sushis en la boca que yo ¡Dile que no es cierto! —Ambos giraron a mirar la infantil competencia, donde Barry ya llevaba la delantera, Alfred no sabía si detener a Dick en su participación y Hal los alentaba. 

—Yo digo que gana Barry —Dijo Bruce, bajito, como que si solo pudiera escucharlo Clark. 

—Tienes que apoyar a nuestro hijo, Dick puede con más —Respondió Clark, caminando hacia el pequeño círculo que se formaba alrededor de los dos participantes. 

—Tienes que ser objetivo. Clark, Barry tiene una boca más grande. 

—Dick es más competitivo. Además, su héroes favorito tiene que apoyarlo. 

—Oh, Traidor —Se quejó Bruce falsamente, mirando con el ceño fruncido, en broma, a Clark, que se rió. Lo agarró de la mano para jalarlo hacia él y tomarlo por la cintura, casi rozando sus labios. SIn importarle quién les estuviera prestando atención a ellos. 

—¿Así que eso soy para tí? ¡Un traidor! —Se acercó más a sus labios, casi besándolos. 

—Eres un imbécil, eso es lo que eres para mi — Bruce sonrió contra sus labios, rozando sus labios de una manera más atrevida. 

—Eres el amor de mi vida — Dijo Clark, suspirando contra ellos. 

—Así que ¿Es lo que soy para ti? 

—Es lo que siempre has sido para mi. 

Y lo besó, con sutileza, con delicadeza, con amor, como cualquiera besaría al amor de su vida. 

FIN. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
